


Seeds of Ruin

by sockfics



Series: Dragon Empire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Feudalism, Gang Rape, Lack of Choice does not equal Consent, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Royal Privilege, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockfics/pseuds/sockfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolute power corrupts absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the main story for this series: Empire of the Dragon (yet to be completed).
> 
>  **WARNING: THIS STORY DEPICTS THE GRAPHIC RAPE OF A TEENAGE GIRL FROM THE RAPIST'S PERSPECTIVE.** As I state in my profile, please heed the warnings on all of the fics posted under this account. As I have done everything I can to provide ample warnings for triggery material, **read at your own risk.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE, COERCION OR SEX WITH MINORS IRL.**
> 
>  
> 
> All of the gratitude forever to my beloved Odhinn Maiden, who held my hand and assured me that it was okay to not only step into this very dark world, but to share what came of my journey with others.

~~~***~~~

She almost passed beneath his notice.

Servants were trained to be unnoticed and unnoticeable, especially to those that had been raised with dozens of them in the background every day. Hardyn was a king, and there was never any reason for him to notice a servant unless there was something he required.

But Hardyn was a man with specific taste and a king’s appetite, and his eye was ever seeking a sign that what he craved was within his reach.

She was in the library when he entered, kneeling before the hearth and tending to the fire. What caught his eye was not the sweetness of the heart-shaped face in profile. Not the milk-pale skin or rose-colored lips. It was not even the graceful way she rose from her knees as she’d finished her task, cleaning her hands carefully before bending to gather her implements so that she could move on to the next fire that required attendance.

It was the white ribbon intricately braided into her hair: the Danite symbol of virginity.

The moment that flash of white registered, Hardyn groaned from the urgency of his need. She would be sweet; he was certain of it without even needing her to speak; and it had been too long since he’d indulged himself. Affairs of state, not to mention a wife to occasionally favor in an attempt to gain another son, interfered with the time he might otherwise spend in such luxury. He was a king, but a king had responsibilities.

Still, now that he had seen her, he knew she would not leave his mind until he had her. And it had never been his wont to simply toss up the skirts of the girl he wanted and take his rights on the library divan. No: he preferred the privacy of his chambers, and time to savor the moment.

As she passed from the room, Hardyn allowed her to leave; she had duties to perform, after all, and he would not require her until later. Instead, he rang for his chamberlain, who entered with alacrity. “Your royal majesty?”

“There was a young servant girl tending the fires in here when I entered,” Hardyn told him absently, searching for a volume of poetry he wished to reference. “You will arrange for her to come to my private chamber this evening.”

His chamberlain’s face was impassive. “As you command, Majesty.”

Locating the volume he’d sought, Hardyn hummed as he pulled it from the shelf and moved to recline on a divan to locate the verse he’d been thinking of. “And be sure that she is given a reprieve from her duties on the morrow. I feel confident she will have earned one.”

Hardyn never looked up from his book as the chamberlain confirmed that his will would be done and left to see to the arrangements. He had more important things on his mind.

~~~

By the time the door was opened and the young servant girl stepped inside, her advance hesitant and her expression uncertain, Hardyn had already bathed. The gentlemen of his privy chamber had removed his clothes and helped him into a comfortable robe of brown damask, and he was seated by the fire. Looking up from his book as she entered, Hardyn smiled in condescension. “Good evening, my dear.”

She bobbed into a curtsy, obviously at a loss. “Your Majesty.”

Hardyn set his book aside and sat up, beckoning to her. “Come here, sweetling. You have nothing to fear from your king.”

Cautiously, she came to stand before him, eyes cast down to the floor and hands clasped in front of her. She was utterly charming in her fear, and Hardyn felt himself swell in anticipation. “Do you know why I have summoned you here, my dear?”

The girl shook her head mutely, her eyes flickering towards him from beneath long lashes. Hardyn reached out and caught her chin in one hand, tipping her face up until her expressions would be in full view. “How many years have you?”

“F… fifteen, your Majesty.”

Her stammer warmed his heart almost as much as the tremor that shivered through her at his touch. “A woman grown, then. And has your mother ever told you about a woman’s duties?”

She shook her head. “My mother died when I was a girl, your Majesty, and my father could not afford to care for me. I was given to one of the assistant cooks, who was my father’s sister, and kept on as a kitchen maid when she died.”

“So no one has attended to your education in a woman’s ways?” Hardyn pressed.

Again, a careful shake of her head. “No, your Majesty. One of the matrons taught me how to properly braid my hair when my moon blood started last year, but other than that, they have only taught me what is needful for my duties as a servant.”

“Ah, well: it falls to me, then, to explain and teach you what they have neglected to. You will be a good girl, won’t you? And try to learn and obey?”

“Of course, your Majesty,” she answered quickly. “It is my duty to serve as you command.”

“That is precisely what is required.” Hardyn released her chin and settled back on the divan. “We shall begin your education at once. Remove your clothes.” The girl startled, clearly caught off-guard. Hardyn’s expression hardened just a fraction. “Do not start out wrongly here, sweetling. Your king has commanded you to remove your clothes. Now.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Without further delay, she untied the lacings of her apron and dress, letting them slip from her body to pool at her feet.

Hardyn watched, eyes bright with lust, as her nubile body was bared to his gaze. Her hands twitched and she began to move to cover her breasts and mound, blushing fiercely in the flickering light. “Stand with your feet well apart,” he ordered. “Place your hands on the back of your neck and lace your fingers together.”

Swallowing hard, her lower lip starting to quiver, the girl did as he bid her. Her parted legs let him see the triangle of soft down between them; her breasts stood pert and firm. She was slender and supple, and Hardyn wanted her badly enough to taste it.

Reaching out, Hardyn brushed a thumb over one nipple. The girl made a soft, shocked sound, and Hardyn smiled fondly at her. “You are a woman flowered, my dear, and there is one way that all women must serve their lords, whenever it is required of them.”

Shifting his position, he leaned back and parted the folds of his robe to reveal his manhood. It was not yet fully hard, though it was a near thing in the face of her naked innocence. The girl’s eyes went wide when she saw it, obviously never having gazed upon a man’s member before. “When a man is full and hard with seed, he often craves a woman's passage. It is a woman’s duty, when called upon, to allow a man use of her body to relieve himself.”

She gaped at him; it was clear that she was incredulous as to his meaning. Hardyn continued, his fingers lightly toying with the edge of his robe. “Your ribbon indicates that you are a maiden, and have never before been used to sate a man’s need. As your king, it is my right to relieve you of that innocence and to see that you know your proper duties as a woman. And I shall do so this very night.”

Her eyes widened in panic; a shock ran through her body, as if she had almost given into an instinct to gather her clothes and run from him. Hardyn waited as the moment passed, watched it sink into her mind that he would have her sooner or later, and that making him wait by disobeying risked the king’s displeasure.

“I assure you, my dear,” Hardyn went on, sitting forward and placing a hand on her naked hip, “I have opened many a maiden in my life. The loss of one’s maidenhead is quite painful, to be certain, but no maid has ever suffered overlong from it, and I have given word that you be allowed to rest and recover on the morrow before resuming your duties.”

Her lower lip quivered again at his mention of the pain, but she nodded slowly, accepting his generosity. “I… thank you, your Majesty.”

“There now.” Hardyn sat back again, folding his arms up behind his head and leaving his half-hard member exposed. “Your first lesson is in making a man ready. Sometimes his need outpaces his flesh, and you must help him become hard so that he may use you properly. Go down on your knees, and take our manhood into your mouth.”

Shaking, she obeyed, kneeling between his parted knees before him. Reaching up, she wrapped a hand around his hardening flesh to steady it, and then opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the spongy head. For a moment, her head jerked like she wanted to resist; Hardyn removed one of his hands from behind his head and threaded his fingers into her braid, holding her head in position with a firm grip. “That’s a good girl; now, take in as much as you can without choking.”

Slowly, she let him slip deeper into her mouth, until she started to gag only a few inches down. He tightened his grip in her hair. “Stop there,” he ordered. “You will learn over time to take more, but that is enough for now.” Using his grip in her hair to exert pressure, he began moving her head up and down on his manhood in a slow rhythm. “Just like that, my dear; now suck as you move.”

It was inexpert, but Hardyn found that as sensual as most men found a woman’s expertise. The girl was uncoordinated, and whimpered around the thickening burden on her tongue, unable to stop her chin from becoming soaked with her own saliva and the first trickles of his seed. Hardyn closed his eyes and groaned as he pushed her head up and down, relishing the gift of her innocence to lust.

Finally, when he was fully hard and she began to struggle with her breath, Hardyn pulled her head up until his member came free of her mouth. She gasped a little, her eyes wet with tears as she looked up at him. “You did well,” he praised. Withdrawing his fingers from the depths of her hair, he reached up with his other hand and began to manipulate the end of it, unfastening the ribbon and combing through it with his fingers until her hair fell free and the ribbon was in his grasp.

“As you learn your womanly duties more completely,” he continued, “you will be able to swallow more of a man’s hardness without complaint; some men will call upon you to do just that, and to be able to bring them to climax with your mouth alone. You must swallow his seed if that is what he requires of you; a man’s seed should never be spent upon the ground, after all, but should always find a home within a woman’s body. Do you understand?”

A slow nod, her eyes focused on the white ribbon tangled around his fingers. The ribbon that had just been in her hair. “Yes, your Majesty.”

“Do you know the reason for our custom of the maiden ribbons?” When she shook her head, he continued. “When a maid is opened by a man for the first time, his manhood tears through her maidenhead and she bleeds. In times past, a young woman might fool a man into believing he was the first with a few splashes of sheep’s blood upon the sheets, and she might use that trickery to entrap him, especially into believing that a child of another man is his own.

“And so it was decided that all Danite virgins would wear a white ribbon in their hair, that would then be tied about her thigh before her would-be first might fuck her. If it is stained with her blood when a man is done with her, then he was truly her first. If not, he knows she has played him false. Do you understand?” She nodded. “Good. Now stand up.” He helped her to her feet, then knelt before her, urging her legs to part just enough for him to fasten the ribbon in place.

The girl trembled, a low sound of fear caught in her throat as he threaded the ribbon between her thighs. Hardyn smiled at it, tying off the white fabric at the outside of her leg and then brushing his lips against the satin skin of the inside. “There now,” he murmured. “Beautiful.” He stood then, almost towering over her; she was a petite little thing, with wide, frightened eyes and soft pink lips that were still puffy from having sucked him to readiness. “Are you ready to receive your king, my dear?”

A shudder took her even as she bowed her head. He treasured the ones too frightened to speak; they always cried so beautifully for him. Without any further pause, Hardyn picked her up and laid her out across the great bed.

For a long moment, he drank in the sight of her: slim and soft, pale thighs pressed together in an attempt to preserve her modesty; budding breasts with deep pink nipples; all sweet trembles and mouse-brown hair above and below. She wanted to hide from his gaze, obviously afraid of displeasing her king. That would be over all too soon.

“Look at me.” Her huge green eyes went to his face as he began to disrobe, baring his still-powerful form. Many of the maidens he’d had over the years had been overwhelmed by his broad-muscled shoulders, his heavy sac and long, thick manhood, the wide grip of his hands and thighs like the trunks of trees. Her lower lip quivered as she took in the man for whom she must surrender, and Hardyn felt his arousal throb in response.

He wanted her. Now.

Climbing onto the bed, Hardyn knelt at her feet as she shrank from his advance. “Now, now,” he chided gently, one hand each grasping one of her knees and pushing her legs apart. Another little sob of fear escaped her as he exposed her sex to his gaze: sweet pink folds, petals of a flower waiting to be parted for the first time.

Hunger urged him on; Hardyn pressed her thighs open wider, then reached between them, eyes intent as his fingers parted her virgin lips. She made a low sound, almost like a truncated ‘no’, but he ignored it as he opened her outer folds, revealing the mouth of the tight channel that beckoned him.

“Exquisite,” he murmured, moving further between her legs until his knees held them apart, and then he guided himself to her entrance, the broad head of his erection wedging her soft lips open. His seed had already been leaking steadily in anticipation, giving a little blurt as the feel of his weight against her at long last made her whimper and turn her face away into the pillows.

“Look at me,” he commanded again. Tears shone in her eyes as she obeyed, her entire body quivering in anticipation and fear. He smiled at her in benediction. “Beautiful.”

And then he drove into her, piercing her maidenhead and burying himself to the root in a single powerful thrust.

A scream left her throat, her eyes going impossibly wider and her tears finally spilling free. Hardyn reveled in the visceral response from her, taking a moment to savor the incomparable tightness gripping his erection, the way his hooded tip nudged the mouth of her unclaimed womb while her entrance constricted and fluttered around his thick base.

There was nothing in the world so like the taut, trembling sheath of a freshly-broken virgin.

Drawing back, Hardyn pulled his eyes from the beauty of her tears to watch himself withdraw, a dark thrill running through his veins at the sight of her maiden blood smearing his flesh. Bracing himself , he surged back in, drawing another cry from her throat when he bottomed out against her womb once again.

He wanted this to last all night, to rut inside the perfection of her body until the wee hours of dawn. His grunts of effort were lost in the wails she could not hold back, spurring him to take her with a vigor that he’d not felt capable of in years. And all the while, she wept those sweet, crystal tears, unresisting as he pounded her tender body open, plowing a furrow for his seed and that of all the men that would come after.

He would be sure to recommend her to his favorite courtiers; she was truly exquisite beneath him, and her channel was so splendidly tight that it might even be worth using again himself.

The thought of making a night of her, of calling in his court favorites to sample her while he watched, proved his undoing. With a dark roar, he plunged into her with wild abandon, grabbing her hips to keep her where he wanted and hammering into her until her sobs choked in her throat and his climax overtook him, his seed bursting forth in a heavy, pulsing rush to flood her womb.

When he was finally emptied into her belly, Hardyn sagged above her for long, uncounted minutes. She wept uncontrollably while he recovered his breath, her hair curling with sweat and her face drenched from her tears.

Slowy, Hardyn came back to himself enough to lift his head, drinking in the sight of her tribute to his vigorous attentions. She would remember her defloration forever, and no man would ever touch her without being compared against him in her mind.

And so he laid there, still buried in her body, and watched until her sobs quieted. Her eyes lifted to his in broken confusion as she realized he had yet to remove himself, her green eyes all the more vivid for the red rims of her weeping.

“Your king is well pleased,” he told her seriously. “So well that we do not wish to dismiss you just yet. You will be a good girl, won’t you? And serve us as we command?”

Shock. An impulse to refuse. They chased across her face in a heartbeat, before remembrance of who he was and fear of displeasing him returned. “As your Majesty commands,” she consented, her voice shaking on the words.

“That’s a good girl,” Hardyn crooned, please that she had submitted so demurely. He pulled out of her then; she winced and cried out as he did, a mixture of seed and maiden blood leaking out in his wake. The white ribbon he’d secured to her thigh was splattered with streaks of red, and Hardyn untied his memento with a fond smile, gazing at the pattern before setting it aside on a nearby table.

“Don’t get up,” he ordered, rising and fetching a damp cloth to wipe himself clean. He then rang a bell, and a manservant of his privy chamber entered. “Fetch fruit, cheese and wine,” Hardyn ordered. “Enough to go around. And inform my lords Arden, Fels, Toral, Wren and Edros that I wish for them to join me at once.”

There was a gasp from the bed as the servant left. Hardyn glanced back to see dawning comprehension on the girl’s face, already tight from discomfort. “Now, now,” Hardyn soothed, returning to her and cupping her chin in one hand. “No need to be nervous. My lords will be as well pleased with you as I am, so long as you are a good girl and lie there sweetly for them. You must learn to serve well, my dear, for all your gifts in that vein, and my lords and I will be most vigorous and patient teachers. You will make us proud and learn quickly, I’m sure.”

Her eyes filled with tears again, and Hardyn felt himself quickening at the sight of them. “As your Majesty commands,” she whispered, trembling again and lowering her lashes.

The tremulous obedience in her swelled him to full hardness again. One hand lashed out and took hold of her ankle, dragging her close enough to catch her hips in a two-handed grasp. She let out a gasp of pain and surprise as he flipped her onto her belly, positioning her so that she lay bent at the waist and her legs dangled off the edge. “We will begin your next lesson, then,” he informed her, forcing her thighs apart with his own and wedging his arousal into her entrance again. “To serve when a man has neither time nor inclination to put you on your back.”

When he thrust in this time, her wail of pain was muffled by the mattress beneath her face. She was wet from his seed, though no less tight than before, and he easily set a steady, pounding rhythm that had reduced her to sobs by the time his lords arrived.

They stood in silence as Hardyn continued; he could see on their faces the hunger for their own taste of her sweet moans, for their own turn at mounting the girl’s once-untouched channel. Their appreciation of his efforts spurred him, and he took her by the hair as he began hammering with even more force, letting the sounds he drove out of her fill their ears as he rutted his way to a second climax.

She moaned when he pulled out, her head collapsing back to the bed but otherwise remaining where she had been put. Hardyn stepped back and smiled, gesturing at the naked serving girl as if she were a feast he had laid out for their enjoyment. “She is a rare treasure, my lords: I have rarely opened a cunt quite so tight as hers. I could not bear to keep such a treat to myself.”

“Your generosity overwhelms us, Majesty.” Lord Toral glanced at the others, who all nodded their agreement. “Have you determined an order of precedence?”

“You shall take her in descending rank,” Hardyn commanded. “And you may have her by all but her back passage; it is not our pleasure to see a woman used as a catamite.”

Murmuring their agreement, Hardyn once again wiped himself clean and pulled on his robe as his lords undressed. Fels was the first among them, and he eagerly mounted her from behind, his thick manhood drawing a choking cry from the girl as it plowed into her, forcing her muscles even wider than Hardyn had been able to.

The refreshments he’d ordered were brought, his manservant keeping his eyes firmly down and away from the way Fels was ramming into the weeping girl on the bed, and Hardyn settled in for the evening’s entertainment with a smile. Tonight would not be soon forgotten.


End file.
